Different Kind of Abuse
by lonewerewolfchik
Summary: What if Vernon had left Petunia because of Harry? What if Petunia had decided on a different form of abuse to inflict upon the orphan boy? What if Petunia hated Harry enough to kill him? overfeeding abuse. obesity. psychotic aunts. you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Naivety

**Chapter 1**

**Naivety**

* * *

Petunia Dursley stared out the window of her new home. Vernon Dursley, the man she loved, had divorced her. He had divorced her! And had taken their son with him to go live with him and his fucking secretary whom Petunia was positive was barely even legal! And when she had demanded to know why at the hearing where the judge had given custody of Dudley to Vernon, Vernon had informed her that it was because of that god damned nephew of hers.

It was all Harry Potter's fault. If he had just had the decency to die with his parents that Halloween night three years ago, then none of this would have ever happened. She would have had her son and husband and they would have lived a nice normal and happy life on Privet Drive in their lovely home. But because of the Potter brat, she had, had to give up the house to Vernon and his god damned wife.

She hated her new home. She hated the fact that she had to live in a bloody trailer. Damn Lily and her perfect ways and her perfect husband. Damn her for being able to do all those freaky things with that stick thingy! Damn Lily for being mommy and daddy's perfect little girl and inheriting eighty percent of their parents' fortunes.

Petunia Dursley, once Petunia Evans, had been raised as a rich girl. She and her little sister, Lily, had been raised on a rather nice estate with a rather nice large three story house, with nice toys, clothes, and they each had a pony. Lily had, had a dog as a house pet while Petunia had, had a cat. Both had gone to ballet classes, Petunia went to violin lessons while Lily had gone to piano lessons, they had gone to tennis practice and they had both gone to ettiquet classes. They had both been raised with nothing but priveleges.

And now she, Petunia Bethany Evans Dursley was living in a godforsaken trailer with her freak of a nephew! He would pay for ruining her life!

"Aun' Pe'un'a, I hun'ry." a soft voice whimpered. Petunia turned around to see her sickly thin nephew whom was covered in bruises and welts standing in the doorway. Suddenly, the most evil of evil plans hit her. She would make him regret everything, but first, she had to lull him into a sense of security.

"Oh Harry, look at you. You're so thin and sickly looking. Lets get you something to eat, and then I'll go and call a doctor to come look at you. Does that sound alright?" Petunia asked. Harry looked up at her, hope shining through those freakish green eyes.

"'Eally?" Harry asked, hope filling him that he had finally, somehow, managed to earn his aunt's love.

"Of course, Harry. Oh, why did I let Vernon treat you like this? Why did I let him make me treat you like this?" Petunia pretended to wail sadly. Harry ran across the room and hugged her, making her tense for a moment, disgust filling her at being touched by the freaky creature.

"I's a'righ' aun' Pe'un'a! I fo'gi'e! I wuv you!" Harry cried as vehemently as a four year old could. Petunia reluctantly patted his shoulder before stroking that birds nest black hair.

"Thank you, Harry. Lets get you into the kitchen and get you something to- Oh Harry! You're burning up with a fever! Lets get some food into and some medicine and I'll go call the doctor." Petunia pretended to be worried. Harry looked up at her, unsure.

"Bu' I don' feel sick aun' Pe'un'a."

"Don't argue with me, young man. Lets get you some soup and cake and then some medicine and then bed." Petunia ordered, feeling irritated that he was giving her such a hard time about this.

"O'ay aun' Pe'un'a." Harry said, turning around and dashing towards the kitchen. Petunia smiled evilly, knowing that her plan would succeed. Children were so naive.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

**Chapter 2**

**Lies **

* * *

"Aunt Petunia, I'm full." Harry moaned, sitting back in his bed. He was five years old and Aunt Petunia said that the doctor had said that he wasn't to get out of bed until he ran out of pills. It was funny, he never got to see his doctor because Aunt Petunia only called him when he was sick and he normally slept through the doctor visit. He had a couple of hazy memories of someone in a white coat leaning over him, but he couldn't ever remember seeing his doctor's face or even hearing his doctor's voice. 

He had grown quite a bit ever since he and his aunt had moved into this trailer. Aunt Petunia fed him really well, until he was bursting actually, on doctor's orders, and now Dudley's old clothes fit him and some were pretty snug, especially around his tummy.

"Now Harry, you know that the doctor said to eat more if you want to get healthy. He says that you're still a little under weight. Five year olds don't normally weigh as little as a hundred and three and a half pounds Harry. You need to gain more weight. You remember how healthy Dudley was, don't you?" Aunt Petunia asked, a stern look on her face. A full plate of food was set in front of Harry and he knew that he was going to have to eat it all and then dessert.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said softly, reaching out to grab his discarded fork. Aunt Petunia quickly grabbed it. Harry blinked up at his aunt, who smiled at him.

"Let me, please. I never got to feed you as a baby the way I should have if Vernon hadn't stopped me and I just want to make up for lost time." Harry smiled up at his aunt.

"Okay, Aunt Petunia!" he said, opening his mouth when his aunt brought the spoonful of green beans slathered in butter up for him to eat. He chewed noisily and swallowed as his aunt got another spoonful and brought it up for him to eat. He finished off his fried chicken, his butter covered green beans, and the pile of potato crisps. When the last piece of fried chicken was finished, he felt full to bursting.

As his aunt Petunia began to clear away, his dinner, he had a sudden idea. He didn't want to throw up like he did three days ago. He knew that he had to eat more and Aunt Petunia said that the doctor said that the medicines that he was on was just suppressing his appetite and that he had to just force himself to eat, even though sometimes his medicines might make him throw back up.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry began, making his aunt pause in the doorway. She didn't turn around.

"Yes Harry?" she inquired softly.

"Can I wait maybe ten or fifteen minutes before I finish my meal? My medicine's making me feel full again and maybe if I give everything a couple minutes to settle down, I won't throw it back up." Harry suggested.

If Harry had been able to see his aunt's face at that moment, he would have been terrified of the woman whom he thought loved him as her own son. He wouldn't have been able to understand the sick, twisted, cruel smile that spread across her face as her eyes glowed with malicious intent.

"Thats a good idea. And you can take your blue pill before that. You know your blue pill is supposed to help with the hunger suppressing medicines." Aunt Petunia said airily. Harry beamed brightly.

"Thank you aunt Petunia! I promise to eat every last bit of dessert, I promise!" Harry chirped happily.

"I'm sure you will, Harry."

Harry laid in bed, listening to the radio that aunt Petunia had kindly turned on for him as he waited for his aunt to come back with his medicine. When she did, he took the pill without any complaint and laid back and waited for his tummy's fullness to lessen. After about half an hour, his aunt came back in with a large chocolate icing covered cake. It was triple layered and looked so good, but he was still feeling a bit full, but maybe if he ate it slowly, it wouldn't make his tummy feel full and make him throw everything back up.

"Here you go, Harry. You eat that all up and I'm going to go do the dishes and pay the bills. Finish eating before I get back, okay?" Harry smiled up at his aunt.

"Yes aunt Petunia!" Harry chirped happily. He knew that the dishes would take his aunt an hour to do and that it would take another hour and a half for her to finish paying the bills and then another half an hour to balance the checkbook like she always did immediately after paying the bills, which meant that he had three hours before he had to finish the yummy looking cake. He could wait a bit for his tummy's fullness to go away.

"Call me if you need anything." she said before turning around and disappearing beyond the doorway.

Harry knew that he was lucky. His aunt and uncle used to hate him and not feed him because they had loved Dudley more, but ever since uncle Vernon left with Dudley, aunt Petunia had been showering him with live. She had a doctor come check in on him regularly, she made sure that he ate three big meals every day. She got him a video game to play since they didn't have telly service and she had even got him a radio that she would turn on for him when he got tired of playing video games.

He knew that she loved him, and he was glad for it. He just wished that he just wasn't so sick that he couldn't go outside. He just wished that he wasn't so underweight so that he had to stay in bed.

Harry listened to the radio for a little while longer before he picked up his fork and started to eat the chocolate cake. He gave a soft moan with how yummy it was. It was thick, moist, warm, and chocolatey all the way through. It was heaven on his lips, Harry thought, at least I think thats what the saying is.

Harry ate a little more than half the cake before his stomach started to feel full again, but he pushed onwards, not ready to stop until he finished the entire scrumptious cake. It was just so good! He couldn't stop himself, and when he did finally finish, he felt uncomfortably full, but he picked every crumb up and ate them and licked any cake residue from the plate and fork.

Just as he finished, Petunia came into the room and a smile crossed her features. She picked up a napkin off of the bedside table and rubbed around Harry's lip, wiping away the remaining residue.

"Well, aren't you a little piggy." she said softly. Harry blushed happily, remembering once when she had said that to Dudley when they were little. He smiled up at his aunt.

"That was yummy!" Harry chirped. Petunia was cackling evilly inside but outside she just gave Harry a soft smile.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make more cakes like that then."


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

Chapter 3

Anger

* * *

Harry groaned as he forced his massive body out of his body. His bladder was yelling at him to hurry up while the rest of his body urged him to stay down. He had gotten the stomach flu the week before and he had spent the entire week throwing up everything he tried to eat and had lost twenty five pounds, much to his aunts and doctor's chagrin. His doctor and told his aunt to keep him in bed the whole time, and his muscles were protesting his sudden movement. 

Harry waddled as fast as he possibly could down the hall towards the bathroom but had to pause next to a low in table in the living room. He held his stomach, biting back a moan and looked about for his aunt but failed to see her anywhere. Waiting for a minute, he then continued his way to the bathroom that was across the kitchen and quickly slammed the door.

The bathroom that was next door to his room he had been forbidden from because it had somehow cracked down the center and his aunt hadn't been able to call for a repair man to come fix it quite yet. So he had been forced to go all the way across the house to use the bathroom.

Harry quickly sat down on the toilet, relieving himself that way so he wouldn't have to stand up. He had discovered that standing while sick wasn't a very good idea. After he finished relieving himself and cleaning up, Harry stood up and went to wash his hands a bit awkwardly since it was a bit hard to reach the tall sink but he managed. He then went and dried his hands on one of his aunts yellow towels and then he saw the scale.

He knew that his aunt had made him stand on the scale last week halfway through his sickness and she said that he had lost twenty five pounds, which his doctor had said wasn't healthy, according to his aunt. She hadn't weighed him since but he was curious. He waddled over to the scale and slowly stepped up on it.

Harry was glad that his aunt now just let him sleep in his underwear now since he had outgrown all of Dudley's old clothes. They were much too tight. When he was five, about two or three months before his birthday, he had no longer been able to button the pants shut. In fact, he hadn't been able to pull the pieces of fabric any tighter even after his aunt had let out Dudley's clothes quite a few times for him to still fit in them.

A chill swept over Harry making him shiver. He knew that his aunt had found a four shirts and three pairs of pants of Uncle Vernon's old clothes in one of the boxes that she had never unpacked. She had said something about washing them and having him try them on before altering them. She hadn't done it because he was sick, but he was hopeful that he could find them because his sheets were damp and sticky from him sweating so much the past four days since he had gotten over his stomach flu, even though he was only able to stomach fluids.

Glancing down at the scale, Harry winced. He only weighed one hundred and twenty eight pounds. Before he had gotten sick he had weighed one hundred and sixty seven pounds. He couldn't count very well but he knew that he had lost more than twenty five pounds.

Harry got off the stool and left the bathroom and was halfway through the living room before he paused for a small break by leaning against the coffee table. He glanced at the couch and noticed a pile of clothes that weren't his aunts and weren't his. He recognized them and frowned and after a couple of minutes he remembered that they looked familiar to Uncle Vernon's clothes. Smiling brightly, Harry waddled around the coffee table to the clothes and picked up the pants.

They were big which meant that Uncle Vernon must have really been healthy. Harry had once asked his aunt why she was so skinny when he and Dudley and Uncle Vernon had to be big in order to be healthy. She had simply replied that girls needed to stay small to be healthy while men had to be big to be healthy. He hadn't really understood but just nodded. His aunt was a smart lady and she loved him. Whatever she said was the truth was the truth.

Harry sat down on the couch and tried to put on Uncle Vernon's pants. He had never gotten dressed on his own before, Aunt Petunia always helped him when it was time for his weekly bath. Harry struggled and grunted, trying to bend down far enough to put the pants at an angle so he would fit his leg into the leg hole but his stomach kept getting in the way.

Finally after much trying and breaking into a sweat, Harry finally got his right leg into the pants and began to get his left leg in. When he accomplished that, Harry sat back on the couch to catch his breath, letting the sweat roll down his face then beefy neck and then down his massive body to disappear into one of his folds. Aunt Petunia said that they were love handles for when he got older and found someone to love him in the way that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had loved each other. That had sounded kind of nice to Harry, even though he thought that girls were yucky.

After catching his breath, Harry pulled Uncle Vernon's pants up all the way and brought the pants around his massive waist and buttoned them shut. They were a pretty loose around him and the pant legs were really long on him, but Harry beamed. If he was almost as big as Uncle Vernon was, then that must mean that he was finally getting really healthy! If he got healthier faster maybe Aunt Petunia would let him go out and play with other kids.

Harry struggled with a navy blue t-shirt but finally got it on and had to giggle. It was a little big too, but it fit a whole lot better than any of Dudley's old shirts. He hadn't been able to pull the shirt down to cover his stomach. The shirts had bunched up around the top of his stomach underneath of his chest area, the two main love handles and he had decided to call them for a lack of a better word, and made him feel awfully exposed.

It was then that his Aunt Petunia walked in carrying bags of groceries and froze at the sight of Harry. He beamed up at her, wearing his uncle's old clothing. Instead of her smiling at her, her expression turned from surprised shock to anger.

"What are you doing out of bed? You were supposed to stay in bed! And why are you wearing those clothes? I haven't even altered them for you yet! Take those clothes off this instant and go back to your room. You can expect a punishment for disobeying me, Harold James Potter!" Lily hissed, glancing outside. Harry gulped and hasted to do as she said, accidentally tearing the t-shirt in his haste and waddled away to his room as fast as he possibly could. Panting and sweat covered, Harry heaved his massive body up into the bed and crawled beneath the covers, fearing the impending punishment.

He hadn't been punished since before he had last seen Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry wondered if he would be hit, slapped, starved, or maybe his aunt would find a cupboard to lock him in again. He shivered. He hoped that she wouldn't put him in a cupboard, he didn't think he could take it.

After three hours, his aunt came in and glared at him, a patch of flour on her left cheek.

"Sit up in your bed! Sit back. You will eat everything you are given, do you understand me? And as punishment, I'll be taking your game and radio away." Harry quickly sat up and positioned himself for his supper and nodded, relief that he wouldn't be shoved into a cupboard like he had been imagining the tortures of.

"Because you were sick for so long, your doctor said to double your pills. First you'll take your pills and then you'll eat." Petunia barked, handing Harry a soda pop and some pills. He dutifully took them.

"Finish your pop. You're going to be drinking more pop if you're to regain all that weight you lost." Harry nodded and quickly finished off the rest of his pop. His aunt then set another drink in front of him and placed a large box full of pop on his bedside table. "You're to drink twenty four pops everyday until your doctor says otherwise."

First his aunt brought in an entire bucket of fried take out chicken. Then she brought in a bag of crisps. Then some butter smothered corn and peas and some chocolate covered biscuits. When he finished all of that, he was feeling full but then his aunt brought it that gigantic heavenly chocolate cake that she made once a week for him.

"Eat every bite. Then in half an hour, you're going to eat this weeks cake." Harry nodded enthusiastically and dug in, rubbing his belly in contentment when he finished the entire cake in ten minutes. He guzzled his pop down to wash it all down. When his aunt brought in the second cake, he set into it at once, ignoring the fact that his stomach was already quite uncomfortably full.

When he finished it, he gave a massive burp before laying down and going to sleep, chocolate cake covering his face, three chins and massive stomach and flabby chest. Petunia sneered in disgust at the disgust child before her before grinning as she realized that her plan was coming together. All she needed was for him to get fatter and fatter.

She cleared all of the dishes and took them into the kitchen where she began to wash everything up. She hummed softly as she went over her plan again.

She was going to keep feeding him fatty foods until he his arteries started clogging and his body was giving weigh to the massive weight that it wasn't built to carry. Then, then she would teach him. Then she would get her revenge on the little brat for ruining her life.

She was glad that she had gone to medical school after high school and had gotten her medical practitioner's license. She was a children's doctor at the local hospital and she played the part of Harry's doctor that he never saw. She always fed him sleeping medication in his food before she would check to see how his vitals were. The boy was already having difficulty moving, but the rest of his body was holding up well.

She frowned thinking about that before realizing that it was the vitamins. They were building up his bone density making them stronger and able to hold up the massive weight. She thought about it before an idea hit her. Grinning evilly, Petunia grabbed all the vitamin supplement pills that she had been feeding Harry and dumped them down the sink. They wouldn't be needed anymore.

* * *

_Please Review and tell me what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4: Accidental Magic

Chapter 4

Accidental Magic

* * *

At the age of eight, Harry Potter groaned as he had to use another bed pan in order to go to the bathroom. He had gotten out of bed three days ago so he could go to the bathroom and after two steps, his left leg snapped. He just collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain and agony. 

His aunt had said that he had broken his leg and had given him medication to take away the pain and put him to sleep and called the doctor. The doctor had set his leg while he was asleep and had told his aunt that his leg had previously been fractured, probably when Harry had accidentally slipped with the bath tub the week before, and that his leg had finally given out from beneath him.

His doctor had told his aunt that he had to stay in bed until the cast came off. Until then, he was stuck in bed playing video games, such as Pac Man, Alien Invaders, Snake, and Tetris. He could also listen to music, but only from 5:00 pm to 7:00 pm. After that, Harry went got his daily shot of vitamins and went to sleep.

Harry sighed he finished up and put his bedpan off to the side for when his aunt returned for it and stared at the video game controller. He was so tired of playing video games. You could only play them so much before you got tired of them. Harry looked around and noticed his old reading book that Aunt Petunia had gotten for him back when she would home school him. She taught him the basics of reading and writing and math, but then Harry had gotten so sick that she had stopped. That had been back when he was about five years old.

Harry wished that it was closer so he could read it. The book was all the way across the room and he was stuck in his bed. Glaring at the book, Harry was shocked when it suddenly zoomed across the room from its shelf and landed in his lap. Blinking, Harry stared at him, a bit scared, and poked it.

When the book failed to move, Harry gathered up his courage and opened it. Nothing strange with the book rather then it flying across the room. Biting his lip for a minute, he finally decided that was alright. So, smiling and forgetting the strange action, Harry turned the pages back until he was on the first page.

He frowned, the words were hard to read and unfamiliar. He bit his lip again. He was so out of practice of reading. He wished that he had spent less time playing video games and more time on reading since he never bothered to read anything that the video game said. All he knew was 'start' 'select' 'up' 'down' 'left' 'right' 'menu' 'quit' 'winner' and 'game over'. Those were all the words that he knew how to read

"Harry, what's that, that you've got there?" Aunt Petunia asked as she came into the room. Harry turned towards his aunt and beamed.

"It was weird, but I wanted my old reading book and them zoom! It flew across the room and landed in my lap." Harry told his aunt excitedly, remembering the book's weird actions. He expected her to be surprised and maybe even disbelieving his fantastical tale even though it was true, but he wasn't expecting her face to pale or for her to get this tight look in her skinny face.

"Oh really? Oh, I see you used your bedpan. I'll go empty it now." Petunia said, grabbing up the used bed pan and hurrying out of the room as fast as she possibly could, never look back to see Harry's surprised and disappointed face.


	5. Chapter 5: Disgust

**Chapter 5**

**Disgust**

* * *

Harry grunted as he ate his cake, shoving handfuls of it into his mouth. His pudgy hands would grab a chunk of chocolate cake and shove it into his endlessly chewing mouth. The only breaks that he took were to swallow and to take a gulp of pop whenever some cake got stuck going down. 

Petunia watched from the doorway, careful to make sure that Harry couldn't see her. Her face was twisted with disgust as she watched him feed his greedy gob, his chins wiggling while covered in chocolate frosting and cake, his arms jiggling as they moved frantically between his mouth and the enormous cake in front of him. She could hear his stomach sloshing from across the room, swelling with the amount of food that the boy was eating.

He was almost there. He was almost to where he needed to be in order for her to exact her revenge upon the boy for making her beloved husband leave her. She was almost ready to punish this boy for making her lose her baby Dudley.

Oh, it had been a long road. Using half of her paycheck to buy all the food to fatten the boy up. Having to trick him into believing that she loved him and that she was actually calling a doctor to come check up on him. That was in fact really her. She was a pediatrician, having gotten her diploma at med school before she married Vernon. She had gone back to work at the hospital after Vernon had left her.

Those shots that she now gave him actually just made him gain weight faster but also made his bones too brittle to hold the horrifyingly large amount of weight that he was putting on. All she had to do was tell Harry that his doctor said that he had a condition that made his bones brittle and that as long as he kept having his shots, his bones would strengthen and then he could go out and play with other kids his age.

The boy was so naive.

He was almost there. Keeping him down trodden enough so he was meek and eager to please and make her happy, yet spoiling him enough so that he never thought about doing anything for himself except for staying in bed, eating and gaining weight. She had even gone out and bought some medical supplies that made it so he never had to get up and go to the bathroom. She only had to empty them once a day and that was it. He had protested about them at first, but now he didn't care.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm still hungry!" Harry yelled, snapping her from her thoughts. She scowled as she focused on him. He had already eaten two large pepperoni pizzas, a bucket of chicken, two cheeseburgers, a bag of potato crisps, a platter of fried potato slices, an entire plate of bacon, and a three layered chocolate cake.

"Alright, honey. Let me get you something." Petunia called, her voice sweet and caring. She turned and headed towards the kitchen.

The boy was such a pig. She hated cleaning him, having even considered making him clean himself or just letting his stay as filthy as he always was after eating, but then he might start wondering and she couldn't have that. He had to be completely dependent upon her or else she wouldn't have her revenge.

Petunia picked up the apple pie that she had baked earlier that she was going to feed to him in the morning but she would just have to bake another one apparently. She grabbed a package of cookies and took them to the back room. She handed him the apple pie and watched as he began to stuff it into his face. She smiled pleasantly while on the inside she felt like retching. She opened up the package of cookies and placed them on a plate and then headed back towards the kitchen. She dug out another bag of crisps and pretzels. She took them back and found that Harry had already started on the cookies.

She opened the bags and handed them to him once he was finished with the cookies. When he was about halfway through with the pretzels, having already finished off the crisps, he let out a loud belch, some particles of food flying and landing on the bed in front of him. His pudgy hand went to his stomach and massaged it. Petunia noticed how red, swollen and tight it was. He was almost bursting with food. He finished eating the pretzels and massaged his large stomach that pinned him to his bed. He couldn't even move on his own now. He was 238 pounds now, or at least, he was the previous week.

"Aunt Petunia, do we have any ice cream?" Harry asked. Petunia nodded and smiled and went back to the kitchen, scowling. She had been hoping for a bowl of ice cream that night, but apparently the pig was going to eat it all. Well, sacrifices had to be made in the name of revenge.

Petunia smiled as she pulled out the tub of ice cream. "Revenge is best served cold." she muttered softly as she pulled a spoon out of the silverware drawer. She went back to Harry's room and watched as the boy began to gobble it all down. She felt jolts of joy whenever he would pause and groan about an ice cream headache, but would go back to shoving as much ice cream as he could into his mouth within a minute or two of pausing.

When all the ice cream had been eaten, Harry shoved the empty tub away from him and patted his taut belly, groaning.

"I'm full!" he said happily. Petunia nodded and began to clear away the dirty dishes and trash as Harry began to knead his stomach, trying to make his obvious stomachache go away.

'You shouldn't have eaten so much, you bloody glutton.' she thought bitterly, ignoring the fact that she had taught him to not stop eating until he felt like throwing up or until he couldn't move.

Petunia put all the dishes in the sink and then went back to Harry's room with a tub of water and a wash cloth. She began to clean the obese boy and was careful to only show a smiling, loving face as she cleaned him, hiding away her disgust as she had to clean out each fat roll on the boy. She managed to hide a look of horror when she found a Fruit-By-The-Foot-Roll-Up that was hidden between two of his chins. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw it and grabbed it immediately.

"I wondered where that went! Thank you for finding it for me, Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried. Petunia watched in horror as he began to eat it and quickly left the room to throw up. Any hunger that she had been feeling suddenly disappeared at the sheer memory of the boy eating the supposed treat. She hadn't given him Fruit-By-The-Foot-Roll-Ups in three days!

She cleaned out her mouth and grabbed the scale. She took it into Harry's room and set it by the bed. Shivering slightly, she grabbed his pudgy little hands that were still covered in food.

"Time to weigh you!" she said in a falsely joyful voice. Harry grimaced and began with all his might to try and sit up with Petunia pulling as hard as she could. They finally got him sitting up after much grunting and groaning, and had his massive stomach sitting between his cellulite filled legs.

Getting him to the side of the bed was even worse, taking at least ten minutes. Both of them were sweating by the time he got to the edge of the bed.

"Alright then. Stand it up." Petunia ordered. Harry groaned and supported himself on his bedside table as he stood up, his free pudgy hand flying to his stomach that he couldn't even wrap his fat arms around anymore. Petunia quickly checked the scale.

247 pounds!

"Alright, back up!" Petunia said quickly, letting Harry fall back onto his bed with a cry of relief. he just fell backwards on his bed, panting and gasping from the exertion of having to stand up. This was the only exercise that he ever got anymore. Especially since Petunia had finally just started giving him sponge baths so she wouldn't have to haul the overly corpulent boy across the house to the bathtub.

"I'll be back soon, Harry." Petunia said with a smile, taking the scale back to her bathroom on the other side of the house, an evil smile spreading across her features as she went. It had taken her six years to get this far, but her revenge was almost here. Tomorrow. tomorrow she would have her revenge.

"You will pay for what you've done to me, Potter." Petunia whispered evilly, replacing the scale from where she had gotten it.

* * *

_So, what do you guys think so far?_


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

**CHAPTER 6  
**

**Revenge  
**

* * *

Grunting and groaning filled the ten year old Harry's room as he tried to get up. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten once! He was so hungry, but whenever he called for his aunt Petunia, she never answered or appeared. He wasn't starting to get worried about her.

"Aunt Petunia!" he cried again, his voice tainted with worry. His stomach let out a loud rumble as he continued trying to move on his own. It sounded angry at its lack of food and tears were pouring down his cheeks. He hadn't experienced being truly hungry since uncle Vernon and it was painful! It hurt! He didn't like it!

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried again.

"Shut up, boy!" a harsh voice snapped. Harry looked up in surprise and saw his aunt Petunia standing in the doorway, her voice filled with disgust and loathing. Harry stared in shock at his aunt, having never seen her like this before that he could remember.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked softly, confused. "I'm hungry." he whispered plaintively, clutching his massive stomach as it let out another angry growl.

"I said shut up, you little brat! How dare you?" she hissed, coming into the room. Harry noticed that she was carrying a long black stick that was rather thick. He frowned, not understanding what it could possible be.

"You took everything away from me, you little brat! You took my husband. You took my little Dudley. You took away my life!" Petunia spat viciously as she walked up next to his bed. Fear was filling Harry.

"And for that, you must pay!"

Suddenly, without any warning, Petunia brought the long black stick, which was really a horse jockey whip, and brought it across Harry's broad stomach. Harry screamed in pain and tried to move away, but his massive weight kept him pinned down.

"Aunt Petunia! Please! I'm sorry! No! No! Not again! Ow! I promise to be go- ow! Ah! Ow! I'm sorry! Please! Ah!" Harry screamed as Petunia brought the whip down again and again and again and again.

"You vile little freak! You ruined everything! You had to go and get your parents blown up! You had to survive! You had to come to my house! You had to drive Vernon to that little hussy! You had to drive him and my Dudley-poo away! You fucking disgusting freak! You bloody well ate everything! You're nothing more then a fucking pig! Die you son of a bitch! Die!" Petunia screamed as she whipped him over and over and over again.

She kept whipping him even after he had thrown up all over himself. She kept whipping him even after blood started to trickle from his nose. She kept whipping him even after the whip kept tearing strips out of him with blood oozing down his massive body. She kept whipping him even after he had fallen silent. She kept whipping him after he had ceased to move. She kept whipping him until she couldn't even lift the whip anymore.

By that time, he was nothing more than a bloody fat body. She spat on him before checking his pulse. He was dead. His body had grown cold and rigor mortis had already set in. He had obviously been dead for quite a while.

With a self-satisfied smirk on her face, Petunia then turned around and left the room, ignoring the dead body of her ten year old nephew as she left.


	7. Chapter 7: Disbelief

**Chapter 7**

**Disbelief **

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at his staff as they held their first staff meeting of the year. This was when they decided on class schedules, lesson plans, patrolling schedules and duties, detention schedules, and quidditch games. Staff meetings were always the most fun, especially when Minerva and Severus came to these meetings ready to get what they wanted and were determined not to leave with anything less. 

"Alright, since everyone is present, lets begin this meeting. What shall we start with first?" Albus asked, blue eyes twinkling brightly as Severus and Minerva glared at each other from across the tstaff table.

"Can we begin-" Filius began, but Minerva interrupted the diminutive charms professor.

"Quidditch games." Minerva growled. "I want Gryffindor to have more time to use the field this year. It's unfair that Slytherin had use of the quidditch pitch four days out of the week last year to practice when there are four houses that need to practice and not just his."

"Now really, Minerva, there's no reason to be a poor sport just because your house team found themselves completely obliterated by my students' superior skills on the pitch." Severus said loftily while grinning maliciously at the resident transfiguration professor.

"Actually, I agree with Minerva." Pamona spoke up, her eyes filled with mirth as well, but they had a hidden edge to them when they focused on Severus. Last year the Slytherin's keeper broke the arm of one of her beaters when he flew too close to the rings while chasing a bludger. The man hadn't even reprimanded the keeper. "It's ridiculous that Slytherin had twenty two hours of practice every week last year while Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff only had eight hours every week, sometimes even less."

"Yes, I must agree with Minerva and Pamona. That is quite ridiculous. Especially considering how low the grades of Slytherins were last year. Twenty eight percent of Slytherins in my class had trolls, Forty seven percent had dreadfuls. Sixteen percent had poors. Seven percent had average and the remaining two percent had above average. I didn't have a single Slytherin who received an outstanding." Filius spoke up, casting a charm on his voice so it was a little louder than his usual soft squeaky voice.

"Actually, Filius has a point about the grades of Slytherins. Only ten percent of Slytherins that I had last year had an average or more in my class." Sinistra spoke up. "I had thirty three percent of Gryffindors with averages or above, thirty eight of Hufflepuffs had averages or above, and Ravenclaws had seventy nine with averages or above."

"That's because you're all bigots against Slytherins." Severus sneered. "If you recall, I had a dreadful in your class, Sinistra, but when I took Owls and Newts, I received an exceeds expectations, and Filius, I received an average in your class but received an outstanding when I took my Owls. And Minerva, you gave me a poor when I was in your class but I received and outstanding on my Newts and an exceeds expectations on my Owls. Thats proof enough that you're all bigots against Slytherins."

Several teachers shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They all knew that they were a bit prejudiced against Slytherins from their own years of attending Hogwarts, but none of them liked having that fact shoved into their faces. Albus frowned at his staff, not having known that it had gotten this bad against Slytherins.

"Alright, Severus, you do indeed need to allow the other houses time to practice on the pitch. Each house is allowed no more than ten hours on the pitch a week. That sounds fair, hmm?" Albus asked. Severus snorted with disgust as Albus completely bypassed the obvious prejudism against his house. He always did.

"Now, let's move on-" Albus began but was cut off when the door flew open. Hagrid stood there, a worried and apprehensive look on his face as he wrung his large hands.

"Uh, Dumbledore, I thin' ya migh' wanna come look at this. I, uh, I wen' ta youn' Harry home an', uh, well, ta man tol' me tha' he ha'n't ever hear' o' Harry an' his aunt. So, uh, well, I tried ta use an owl, ya know, ta fin' 'em, an' well, I thin' Harry's dead." Hagrid informed the room, mainly speaking to Albus. Everyone stared at the large man in shock. t

"Now Hagrid, I'm sure you must be mistaken." Albus began, but Hagrid, uncharacteristically began to speak again, cutting him off.

"Was Harry's aunt's name Petunia?" he asked quickly. "Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes," Albus began but was cut off again by Hagrid when the large half giant began to sob.

"T'en it was Harry! Tha' poor boy! An' ta thin' tha' I gave him ta t'ose people!" Hagrid wailed sadly. All the teachers in the room quickly set about getting Hagrid to sit down and getting him to calm down so they could get the story out of him. Once they had him calmed down, with the aid of three calming potions, Albus asked Hagrid to tell them what happened.

"I wen' ta t'is place called a trailer park an' I asked 'round if Harry an' his aunt lived there, an' t'is lady, awf'ly kind lady, she tol' me 'bout wha' 'appened las' year." Hagrid informed them morosely, which was odd considering that he was quit high on calming potions. He must have felt very strongly about this. "Harry's aunt, she bea' poor Harry ta death wit' a whip!" Hagrid exploded, causes the rest of the room to stare in shock, horror dawning upon them.

"T'ey had lived there fo' years an' no one even knew tha' Harry even exis'ed! His aunt, she kept him locked up, ya see, an' she fattened him up so's he couldn' pro'ect himself from her. She t'en jus' lef' him like t'at for a month b'fore one of the lads in ta park broke inta her house on a dare, an' he foun' Harry. T'ats the only reason anyone ever foun' out 'bout Harry."

"Impossible!" Severus exploded. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. "Potter's relatives would have spoiled the little bastard. He's probably doing this as some sort of joke," Severus began but quickly found himself pinned against the wall by an angry half giant whose beady black eyes were flaring with anger.

"Don' ya say t'at, Snape! Don' ya ever say t'at! T'at lady, she gave me ta clippin's from a muggle newspaper 'bout wha' Harry's aunt had done. I jus' wasn' sure t'at it was Harry's aunt." Hagrid explained, releasing Severus. He pulled the newspaper clippings from one of his numerous pockets and placed them on the table before turning and leaving.

Like vultures upon prey, the teachers, including Albus and Severus, fell upon those newspaper articles to find out what exactly had happened to young Harry Potter and his aunt.

* * *

_ Sorry for the long wait. I got side tracked. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Promise! _


End file.
